Avengers Assemble
by GraysonofBoreas
Summary: The Avengers recive word that there are potential Recruits for the team out their but something seems wrong when these recruits attack the Group and kidnap Hawkeye. The Team looks to Black Widow when Hawkeye mentions a contingency plan that the two of them worked on. Cap learns Something about Saint and Coco that only the Brilliant mind of Professor Charles Xavier can answer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Training)

Captain America sprints into view jumping from the path of an explosion. He hits the ground with a roll, Three drones follow him shooting energy bullets at him. He flings his Shield into the wall and it bounces from the wall and into the lead drone getting stuck, the Drone starts going haywire. Captain America Backflips over the second and combat rolled out of the path of the third. He takes the Shield from the first Drone and blocks a barrage of bullets from the remaining two deflecting them back at themselves causing them to explode.

"Training session five complete" Said a robotic Voice.

"Well Cap, You just beat the course Record. Hulk isn`t going to like that." Replied Tony Stark standing at a holographic Computer Monitor replaying the training session with "HIGH SCORE" strode across the screen.

" Yes Captain, Quite impressive." Said Thor entering the room, His magic Hammer hung on his belt.

" Thor are you ready for the new Asgardian training course?" Asked Stark.

"Not Quite Falcon requests your presence in the Lab, Apparently Fury has been trying to contact you."

" Thanks Thor, Lets not keep Fury waiting."

They walk down the hall and enter an elevater;

"Research Level." said Captain America. The elevater started moving.

"So Tony How is the recruitment coming along? Any new members yet?"

"I've been tracking two individuals, Siblings there powerful and we could use them, they used to work for SHIELD, but Fury lost track of them."

"He must have found something then if he's calling us in." replied Cap.

they exit the elevater and continue the walk down the hall and enter the research lab to find Banner sitting at a desk working on something. in the center stood a hologram of Nick Fury of SHIELD waiting for them.

"its about time, those 'enhanced' siblings you were asking about have surfaced there down town, you need to hurry before they go back underground and we'll never be able to find them."

"Were on it Director Fury, Avengers Meet on the Quen-Jet, we have a mission." Said Cap Over coms.

On the Jet the Avengers: Captain America, Iron Man, Bruce Banner, Hawkeye, Thor, Falcon and Black Widow are conversing about their mission.

"So, What's the Mission?" Asked Hawk Eye tossing a ball into the air and catching it.

"Its a recruitment opportunity Hawkeye," Said Iron Man he pressed a button in the center console and two figures appeared on the screen.

The Man on the screen was wearing a Black Cloak outlined in dark purple, He wore a dark mask that covered his face. He wore a dark purple turtle neck under the cloak and black pants. He also wore black combat boots.

The Girl wore a short sleeveless Green Kimono, on each arm were separate sleeve like fabrics hanging there with lime green lace's holding them in place she had black boots on. Her hair was shoulder length and White.

"Saint and Coco, Brother and Sister, Ex SHIELD engineers, both Enhanced. Saint has the Power to Produce Energy Balls, and Force Fields, He can fly as well. Coco the younger one, Has Super Sight and Her nails are strong enough cut through Wood and glass easily. Both are trained in Ninjutzu, Karate and Mixed Martial Arts. and they both Possess incredible strength." Stark Said Reading their Files.

"They Seem Strong What made them Go Awale?" Asked Banner spinning Saints Hologram Around.

"They think SHIELD is corrupt and fled out of fear of their incarceration." Said Black Widow flying the ship. " They've been on the run for a few months, not many have seen them."

"Do we know their Location? Asked Thor.

"their riding the subway to someplace they seem to have a target in mind." Said Tony.

"They are not Hostile from what we know so we should try to talk them down before we get violent." Said Cap.

" Agreed Cap, We most defiantly want them on our side." Said Tony.

" Were coming up on their location now their above ground and headed out of the city," Said Widow.

"Follow them, JARVAS stealth mode."

"Yes Sir."

The next thing they knew the ship shook and then the doors were busted in.

"What Do you think we are idiots?" Asked Saint Holding an energy ball in his hand, he had a gargled British Accent.

"Saint put that Down we're the Avengers, We just want to Talk to you." Siad Cap.

"Okay Lets Talk!" He throws his Energy Ball hitting Iron Man full in the chest.

"ughhh, Guys he's knocked out my suit I'm out of this fight." Said Tony holding up his hand but nothing came out of it then the repulsers backfired knocking him back.

Banner turned into The Hulk and went to grab Saint but the smaller man easily dodged it and kicked him away making his head get stuck in the wall of the ship.

Saint then Held up his Hand making both Hawkeye and Thor Slam into the other Wall being held their by a Force Field. Thor's Hammer hit the ground in front of them.

"Saint Stand Down! we're your Allies." Said Cap trying to reason with him. The ship jerked, Saint Hovered in the air while the others toppled over, Widow and the others just realized Coco had ripped the navigation systems out of the control panel.

"Coco let's Go!" Shouted Saint.

"You Got it." She ran and Jumped on his back he threw another energy ball into the wall destroying it and started to fly out of it but Hulk Grabbed Saints foot and pulled him back inside the ship. Saint then threw his sister out of the hole and allowed himself to get captured.

"Hawkeye Net Arrow, Hulk stay on him, Thor can you get the ship back to the Tower?" Asked Cap.

"But of Corse," Said Thor. He flew out of the hole and lifted the ship with one hand and started to fly back toward the tower.

"Saint Where did you send your sister?" Asked Cap.

"Its none of your business?" He growled.

"Saint SHIELD isn't corrupt they are trying to help you."

"HA HA HA, if you believe that your the ones that need my help."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hawkeye.

"Im not telling you."

"Come on Saint if SHIELD is compromised we could help you." Said Cap.

"I wont Talk until I see Coco again, She's far away from you."

"But Why? We could have helped you two together."

"Not this time Rogers," He closes his eyes and glows purple for a minute then stops. "You guys aren't that smart are you?" Asked Saint, he stood behind them laughing.

"How?" Asked Hulk still holding Saints Body.

"Its another one of my powers, I can Astral Project I'm guessing that's not in any of your files. But that's not the best part," He waved his hand and his body jerked once and came to life wriggling around then gut free from Hulk and the Net.

"How are you controlling your body?" Asked Cap.

"Oh I can control my body with a duel mind mentality, Now Grab them!" The body smacked Widow, Falcon and Hulk out of its way and grabbed Hawkeye In one arm and jumped out the hole in the side of the ship, His astral form faded away.

"Uhhh, Whats going on? Why would they take Hawkeye?" Asked Stark just getting his Suit operational again.

"He must have a plan for him. otherwise he wouldn't have taken Barton in the First Place."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two (Hawkeye)

Hawkeye sat unconscious on the ground of what seemed to be an abandoned subway station. Saint and Coco stood at a computer looking at files of the other Avengers gathering all they could about them. Their lab was impressive apparently they had stolen some equipment from Oscorp, Stark indestries and SHIELD.

"So how Long will he be out do you think?" Asked Coco.

"That energy Ball would have knocked Hulk out it'll be at least another two hours." Replied Saint tapping the side of his mask revealing his face. He took off his cloak and placed it on his chair. He rubbed his left leg that was Adomantium and animatronic.

"Don't rub it, you'll make it worse." Coco said slapping his hand away and injecting him with some kind of pain reliever. "This should take away the pain for a few hours but we should get someone to take a look at it."

"No! Not until after the mission." He snapped back at her. She cringed and backed away but only to type on her computer.

Back in Avengers Headquarters the team has reassembled back in the Research Lab, Banner was back to normal and was helping Tony work on fixing his electrified armor. Cap, and Black Widow stood near the Hologram projection of Nick Fury while Thor bruited in the corner. Falcon stood at another Monitor attempting to track Hawkeye.

"They Escaped! Your the Avengers for crying out loud, how could two Engenieres take you out of the fight so quickly?" Fury yelled.

"The Man had other powers that weren't in their files," replied Widow, "we weren't ready for his power set and Barton was taken because of it."

"I'm working on tracking his communicator but it's going to be tricky if they have stolen enough equipment to mask its signal."

"you have to find them, Saint has specks for a new reactor for the Helicarrior and we need to apply it before the old one runs out of power."

"We'll find them Director," said Cap disconnecting the image. "Okay, everyone let's gather what we know, Saint and Coco have left SHIELD due to them thinking that it has been compromised. They go underground for so long and then resurface attack us and kidnap Hawkeye," said Cap sitting in his chair.

"Well Cap, to me that seems like something may be going on in SHIELD. Fury seemed furious about them getting away something has to be going on there." Said Banner.

"I've Known Fury for Years, He's A bit of an eccentric but There defiantly has to be something going on with him." Said Black Widow.

"Okay so let's see if we can figure out more about them from their behavior.," Said Cap.

"They defiantly know us and our skills." Said Widow.

"They both know how to work as a team the, but Coco must know how to pilot or at the very least knows the scamatics of the Quin-Jet because judging by the cameras, she knew right where to go to take out the flight systems." Admitted Falcon.

"So how do we find them?" Asked Thor.

"Stark does the Jet have Cameras on the outside?" Asked Cap.

"No but the jet is connected to the Stark Sattalite and anything around it has a picture taken of it,"

"Good so we should take a look at the film and see where he went from the crash." Said Banner.

In Saint and Coco's lab they continue to work on their research, Hawkeye starts to come around and groans.

"Man my head feels like it was hit by Thors hammer."

"Sorry about that agent Barton," said Saint placing his Cloak and Mask back on his face and moving over to the Avenger. "I'm sorry to do this, this way but we needed your help."

"And a simple, Hey Avengers We Need your Help would have been too easy?"

"No we cant bring the others into this, We needed your help to protect them."

"What do you mean?" Asked Hawkeye.

"Come, We have much to catch you up on." Said Coco waving him over to her computer.

There she had Two people on the screen, "Enid and Herald, The Dark Angel Siblings They've been alive since Before the Dark Ages they have incredible Speed. The Guy rivals the strength of Thor where the girl has the ability to block my Astral Projection Power, and they both can manipulate Darkness, They know all of the Powers of the Other Avengers but we were able to take your Files from the SHIELD database before we escaped so they wont be expecting you to be helping us."

"Helping you with what?" Asked Hawkeye looking at the screen.

"We have to take back SHIELD, The guy can make his Shadow Come alive and Possess People. We cant fight them by ourselves."

"Let me Guess they've already gotten Fury and the Other Agents have no clue Whats going on."

"Exactly." Said Saint, He grunted and Held His Leg.

"Are You okay?" Asked Hawkeye.

"Yes I'm Fine,"

"No he's not His real Prosthetic leg is on that Ship and this one doesn't have the specific requirements he needs we need to get him to his old quarters to get him fixed enough to fight on par with the Siblings." Said Coco giving him another Pain reliever.

"Okay but we do this my way, But first you have to tell my team I'm okay, they wont come after you as long as they know I'm Safe."

"You have to Understand Something Agent Barton, Once we Make Contact with the Other Avengers Herald and Enid will know exactly where we are."

"Saint I believe that's a risk were going to have to take," Said Coco.

"Fine, I'll Put a Force Field Around the Place Just long enough for your message then the three of us start the Mission."

"No, I still need One more thing before we do this Mission." Said Hawkeye.

"Okay fine but we have to Get out of here first."

Coco typed on her Computer then Stark and the Other Avengers were on the Screen.

"Hello Avengers We have Something For you." She Said.

Hawkeye took her place in front of the Monitor, And explained as much as he could to the Team, "Barton the Shield is being attacked they've found us Hurry Up." Said Saint off the screen. "Okay, Guys Plan 42 will be activated." He Left the screen following Coco and Saint down the Tunnel, Upon seeing him cooperating with them the other Avengers decided to trust them.

"So, Hawkeye is there Willingly," Said Banner.

"I trust them," Said Widow.

"How Come," Asked Falcon "Not that I'm Challenging you but we don't know Saints or Coco's Other Powers."

"He Knew About Plan 42, and I've herd of The Dark Angel Siblings They've Been around since the Dark Ages."

"Natasha what is Plan 42?" asked Cap.

"The Infiltration of SHIELD to take it back from an Enhanced with The Power of Posession."

"Okay How Does it Go?" Asked Stark

(Montoge of Hawkeye Saint and Coco Running through the Subway and The Oscorp Building.)

"Well the first thing we would do is Break into Oscorp and Steal The experimental Electromagnetic Disruptors to shut down the Helicarrior's Defense Grid, Once we do that the real challenge Begins,"

"And What is That?" Asked Banner bringing up specks of the Helicarrior.

"Getting On the Carrier, Whoever is possessing Fury will have made it impractical to get on without inside Help, That is when Hawkeye would shoot an explosive Arrow into one of the Turbines making the whole ship reroute power to that engine to keep it in the air, Hawkeye would then Force his Way into one of the Ducks and take out the rest of the ship with the Disruptors. Placing one Here, Here and Here." She pointed to three sections of the Ship as she said it.

"Then What would you Do?" Asked Thor.

" Then We Would Shoot Fury's Body with a Sonic Arrow making the Possessor Leave his Body through the Vibration."

"But who's to say the Enemy doesn't do this then the plan doesn't work."

"Your Forgetting, Saint and Coco were engineers there they know how the Ship works Better than Anyone Hawkeye would have already walked it through with them."

"Widow, The News is already reporting the Break-in," Said Stark.

"Wow those two move fast," Said Falcon.

"Next is the Carrier." Said Widow


	3. Chapter 3

Hard Times (Chapter 3)

Saint, Coco and Hawkeye have just escaped from Oscorp and are now running through the Subway tunnels trying to keep moving. Saint opened one of the Sewage drains to get away from the guards and drones following them.

"Saint give me a minute to connect the disrupters to some of my arrows." Said Hawkeye

"We don't have a Minute... Arrrah" He winced as they ran into a storm drain.

"Saint you have to take it easy, I would suggest you not running for a while." Said Coco.

"You know she's not entirely wrong." Replied Hawkeye making adjustments to five of his arrows."

"Fine, how are things going with your arrows?" He asked now hovering in the air just a few inches off the ground.

"And... We... are... Clear, next we have to hit the Hellicarrier can you get us up there?" Asked Hawkeye.

"I Should be able to fly us up there but once we get in range the plan will have to be acted out right then and there." Said Saint.

"Well lets get to it, We have to get to it before they get suspicious." Said Coco.

Saint grabbed his sister and put her on his back while he grabbed Hawkeye by the Quiver they soured into the air like a jet plane, As they begin to get higher and Higher into the air Saint comes over coms.

"Hawkeye, Get ready to shoot your arrow!"

Hawkeye notched an arrow and aimed at the first repulser he saw. it exploded as soon as Hawkeye released the arrow and it made contact with the Metal, The entire ship rocked, "Coco Now. Your up!" Said Saint. From behind Saints back Coco opened up a computer and started typing away at it.

"Whats she doing?" Asked Hawkeye.

"She's changing the damage report to make it seem like an engine failure instead of an attack." replied the young man.

"Good now its time to get on the carrier." Said Coco putting away her laptop.

Saint flies up and tosses Hawkeye and his Sister onto the deck just above an air vent, he lowers and hovers next to them keeping pressure off of his leg. Hawkeye points at the vent and Saint rips it off its hinges like it was nothing throwing it over the edge of the ship. The Three hero's make their way through the vents and hit two of their marks but as they make their way to their third Coco's laptop begins to go berserk.

"Saint They know we're on board the ship." She Said while running through a corridor. When they rounded a corner a mob of SHIELD Agents and Enid stood waiting for them.

The trio looked at each other then at the enemies, " Saint you ad Hawkeye go, Take my Computer and track down your leg get to it just in case something happens."

"NO! We Stay together." Yelled Saint.

"Go, I'll Hold them off for as long as I can." She sprinted into the mob focusing on Enid, the two men stood their watching her fight the SHIELD Agents and Enid who was using her powers freely.

"Saint we have to go, If she can hold them off long enough you can come back and help her but you cat do that if your hurt." Said Hawkeye.

"Fine Lets go, our Quarters are just down the hall."

* * *

In Avengers Tower Stark and Falcon were working on the master computer while Banner worked on something in his lab. Thor and Black Widow were in the training room while Captain America looked over Saint and Coco's Personnel files.

"Stark, come in Stark." Cap Said over coms

"Yah Cap? Whats up Did Hawkeye contact us?"

"No, I'm going out for a while."

"Be available just in case we need you."

"Understood."

He Leaves Stark tower on his trusty Motorcycle towards Westchester County, New York. He rang the bell of a mansion with A sign that says;

"Xaviers School for gifted youngsters."

Captain America enters through the gates and was immediately met by Storm, She had long beautiful White hair that flowed freely down her back, "Captain Rodgers, its a pleasant surprise to find you all the way out here in our neck of the Woods. What brings you?"

"I was wondering if I Could have a word with the Professor." Said the Captain.

They enter through the front doors and are immediately meet by Cyclops and Jean. They make their exchanges and part ways. Storm opens a study door where the Bald Professor Xavier sat doing paperwork. "Hello Captain, I've been expecting you."

"Professor is it okay if we speak in private?"

"Of Corse, Storm if you wouldn't mind."

"Yes... Captain, Professor." she turned and exited the room closing the door behind her.

"Now Professor I was wondering if you would tell me about Saint and Coco? They Used to be students here. They have gotten on our radar and have..."

"Kidnapped your friend Barton, Yes I am Aware. We have been tracking their movements since they defected from SHIELD." Said the Good Professor.

"So you remember them?"

"Oh yes, Saint and Coco were some of my first students. Well Saint was anyway his sister didn't develop her powers until she turned Ten."

"Do you know their real identities?"

"No I'm sorry, Saints Astral Projection Power is able to block him form my Telepathic Abilities. His Sister on the other hand has adopted the aspect of only using her hero name as her legal name." Said the Professor.

"When exactly did they leave your school."

"they left when Coco turned eighteen and joined SHIELD, That was around four years ago."

"And what did Saint study while here?"

"Hydro-Electric Mechanics, and Psychology. He excelled in Mechanics, you know he designed the reactor that powers the entire school."

"That's interesting. if I May ask what happened to him? Why did he Leave your Team the X-Men?"

"That is an interesting tale to tell, Years ago our mutual friend Saint had a nasty run-in with Magnito, My old Colleague Erik Lensherr. During an assault on Alcatraz Island Saint was defending an ally when our dear friend Magnito used a car hood to chop off Saints leg. he was forced to depart with the body part and from that day forward he was forced to rely on a mechanical leg that a Multitude of Scientists were developing."

"He must have felt he was a liability and chose a desk job instead of hero work."

"That is My best guess." Said the Professor.

"Charles, Is there a connection to the Dark Angel Siblings to these two?" upon the mention of the Siblings the Professors expression Darkened.

"Captain, You have to assemble your team and I will mine. Saint, Coco and Hawkeye are in more Danger than they realize." He maneuvered his Wheelchair around the Desk and flipped a switch that activated the bookshelf passageway.

"Professor What's Wrong?" Asked Storm walking in

"We have some work to do with the Avengers. Gather Hank, Logan, Bobby and Kittie. Scott and Jean are in charge of the school until we return."

"Whats this about?"

"Saint and Coco." upon their old friends mention she dropped her books and sounded the call.

"Captain call the other Avengers We need to talk."

"Why don't we go to Stark Tower and talk first it would be easier since we have direct coms with SHIELD?"

"Fine We'll take the jet its faster."


	4. Chapter 4

On the Carrier Saint and Hawkeye are sneaking through the halls avoiding Agents and any possible attack from the Angel Siblings. Saint leans up against a wall and rubs his leg. Hawkeye looks at him in pity then says, " Come on, We're not that far away just a little bit farther."

"I know, lets get moving." replied Saint hovering in the air again. they Hook left and then enter through a research level filled with Guards but none of them noticed the two hero's yet. Saint Grabs Hawkeye and flies up in the air high enough to get to one of the vents where they crawl inside. once inside they access Coco's computer.

"Security Password required!" replied the computer.

"Do you know the code?" Asked Hawkeye.

"No, but im sure she wouldn't make it too hard for me to remember." replied Saint.

"Lets Try, T...H...E...A...V...E...N...G...E...R...S..."

"Incorrect Passcode!" the computer yelled.

"Okay Lets try, X...A...V...I...E...R..."

"Password Accepted!" Said the computer.

"The Password was Xavier? As in Charles Xavier?"

"Yes, We used to be students at the school for a while." replied Saint.

"Interesting, Lets check and see where we are." Said Hawkeye.

"According to the schematics... we are on the research level, our bunks are on the opposite side of this wall here." Saint pointed to the door on the opposite side of the room they were in.

"Why cant we just use these vents to get there?"

"You see this," Saint points at a schematic of the air vent system "This vent goes all the way up to the observation deck the exact opposite direction of where we need to go."

"So what do you suggest? us turn into Mystique?"

"As a matter of fact yes, we use what we can. Follow me." Saint opens the vent and slips back out of it. when the two of them were on the ground Two scientists rounded the corner Saint punched one of them while Hawkeye tazed the other. They dragged them off to the side and Switched clothes with them. Now completely in disguise the two hero's Walk straight pass the other Scientists and into the next hallway.

Saint Uses his Access card to get inside his old sleeping Quarters only to find it completely empty. it looked like no one had been in their at all. Then the lights flickered and came on again the next thing they knew Herald Stood in front of them. He stood about Seven feet tall very thin but his skin was Pale, His Hair was pitch black like a nightmare an their was a deranged look in his eyes. He wore a black v-neck long sleeve shirt that he has tucked into his long Black Pants and held there by a black belt with a Silver buckle. He wrapped a silver chain around his chest and hid all of it by a dark cloak with metal rings around his shoulders. He wore a black eyepatch over his Right eye that has a Silver 'X' design on it. He had two Sliver knuckle busters on his hands that have two foot long blades poping out of the knuckles.

"I see you made it on board after all," Said Herald crossing his arms, he had an obvious look of derision but Admiration as well. "Its interesting that you didn't think we wouldn't know about your situation but also that you know the carrier." All of a sudden the ship rocked and Coco's voice came over the microphone,

"Saint! Hawkeye! Get off the ship its a..." She is cut off and loud bangs and a sudden silence hit the two men hard.

"COCO!" Saint lost all control of what happene and launched himself at Herlad. The man easily grabbed Saint by the throat and slammed him into Hawkeye so hard they flew through three doors back into the research lab. The Scientists looked at them then ran from the lab. Saint struggled to his feet and was punched in the face by Herald. Hawkeye stood and notched an arrow, he took aim and fired hitting Herald in the back with an electrified arrow, he screamed in pain and tried to reach for the arrow moving away from Saint who lied on the ground.

Hawkeye had just reached Saint when the screaming stopped. Herald stood next to a desk holding the arrow in his hand, He snapped it in half and rushed the two hero's. Herald was impressive he kicked Hawkeye in the chest making him fly back and crash into the observation window, he grabbed Saint by the neck and slammed him on the ground repidadly, the slams almost felt like they were rocking the entire ship, Hawkeye threw a weird ball at Herald that attached itself to the mans shoulder and shocked him again, he swatted it off his shoulder and threw Saint into Hawkeye and they were blasted out the observation window Plummeting towards the earth.

Saint freefell unconscious while Hawkeye was awake, when they passed through the clouds Hawkeye saw New York coming fast. "I wanted to go sight seeing but I didn't have this in mind!"

Saint gained consciousness just as they fell down the length of the Empire State Building he flew towards Hawkeye and pulled the Avenger into a bear Hug, He used the last bit of his Strength to produce a Force Filed around the two of them as they crash landed on the ground.

* * *

On the Jet heading back into the City Professor X, Captain America and Storm were conversing with Tony and the other Avengers on a Monitor. In the back ground while Kitty Pride, Wolverine and Ice Man stood waiting for orders.

"When We arrive we have to establish communication with Saint and the others."

"Professor, Why cant you use Cerebro? Isn't that easier?" Asked Stark.

"Not with Saints Powers, He helped design Cerebro he knows how to block its signal on other Mutants like his sister."

"I meant using it to find..."

"Stark! We've just received word that two men fell out of the sky one is in critical condition the other is Hawkeye." Reported Falcon running in.

"Okay Falcon thanks, Professor, Cap get to the tower We'll get them back to the tower and can talk more when you get here."

Stark cut off the Transmission and walked over to his Armor putting it on. He Thor and Black Widow arrived on scene to find Hawkeye arguing with the paramedics.

"What do you mean you cant treat him?!" he yelled at the man.

"Clint!" Yelled Widow

"Hey guys, there saying they wont operate on Saint because of stupid reasons,"

"Hawkeye we've asked them to hold him here until we arrived, He'll get treatment Thor your up Buddy get him back to the tower."

"Of cores, consider it done." Thor walked into the Ambulance and pulled Saint out of it and flew into the air away from the crowd.

"Hawkeye what happened? Did the plan work?" asked Widow.

"No, they were expecting us. They have his sister and man are they strong."

"Well its a good thing We've called in reinforcements they should be at the tower by now." Said Stark.

On the way back to the jet they explain everything to him about Saint and Coco's time at Xavier's and even their time as SHIELD Agents.

They get back to the tower to find Saint hooked up to machines. Professor Xavier sat at his bedside talking to him even though he was unconscious.

"Hey guys, You remember Ice-Man, Kitty, Storm and Wolverine." Said Cap standing back watching the conversation Xavier was having with Saint's unconscious form.

"He Looks horrible." Said Kitty looking in the room at her old friend.

"Agent Barton Would you tell us what happened?" Said Xavier rolling into the room surprising everyone.

Hawkeye explained everything that Happened and told them that Saint and Coco's belonging's were moved somewhere else and that there was no way that they would move it off of SHIELD grounds.

"Their stuff has to be on the ship or in the Triscelian school. The only problem we would have is them finding out that Saint and I Survived that fall."

"Than That's what we do," Said Wolverine sitting in the back of the room.

"What do you mean?" Asked Thor.

"I mean we tell the press and SHIELD that Hawkeye and Saint didn't survive the fall, make it seem like their Dead so they will get off their backs a little bit."

"That could work, but we have to find out where their belongings are." Said the good Professor.

"Stark do you have any LMD's lying around?" Asked Storm.

"Yes in the training room, we could code them to take the form of Hawkeye and Saint, the only problem is the eye witnesses who saw everything happen."

"I'm sorry have you met the Professor?" Asked Ice-Man " He's got this."


	5. Chapter 5

"Im standing outside the Empire State Building where two men fell out of the sky and made a crash landing in the streets of New York" A reporter said as Ironman Thor and Widow arrived on scene.

"Iron Man? What can you tell us about this incident?"

"we have just gotten here and..." he paused as he looked over at the crash site then flew over to the wreckage. He and Thor moved rocks an bits of street off of the two bodies.

It was Hawkeye and Saint. Their bodies were still the camera man zoomed in and showed everyone the two lifeless hero's. Thor took their bodies and flew to the tower.

"Iron man, Black Widow? whats going on here? Is Hawkeye okay?" asked the reporters rushing over to the two Avengers.

"We cant comment at this time, we have work to do back at the Tower."

* * *

On the Tri-Carrier Herald and Enid are watching the News coverage on a Monitor while Nick Fury stood waiting for their orders.

"Good looks like we can call the others and move on with the plan." Said Herald.

"Who should I contact first?" Asked Fury.

"Get in contact with MODOCK, Taskmaster and Magnito they should be great first recruits." said Herald.

His sister stood far back away from the Conversation, it seemed like she didn't even want to be part of the Plan.

* * *

Back at Avengers tower the Heros are waiting for their moment just then the sensors in Saints room go off.

Hawkeye, Cap and Professor Xavier enter the room to find Saint lying on the ground as if he tried to get up.

"Saint you have to rest, you took a hell of a fall young man." Said The Professor.

"Charles?" Asked Saint with his weak Gravely voice.

"Yes it is me my friend..." Saint moved faster then anyone could have imagined he grabbed the professor by the collar and shoved Cap and Hawkeye into the door with a force Field blocking the others from coming inside.

"If you are Charles Xavier, then what was the last thing we said to each other?"

"You an I will Always be friends regardless of where we are, all we have to do is remember the good and bad times." Saint let the Professor Go and let the others down.

"Clint What happened?" asked Saint pressing a button on his mask, His face had three large Scars across it like he was scratched badly, he had a large scar on his neck and He had a buzz cut hair style.

" The Mission was A failure, they found us and Captured Coco, they moved your stuff somewhere off of the Carrier." Said Hawkeye.

"I don't Blame you Barton," Said Saint Floating over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "So what is the plan?" Asked Saint.

"Lets go talk with the others and we'll catch you up Soldier." Said Cap. They all exited the room to find everyone waiting for them in the briefing room. they added Chairs for the new comers.

" Saint, recent reports say that Fury moved several crates of supplies and D&R projects to the Tri-Sceleian. we believe that is where your belonging have been moved." Said Falcon.

"We have created footage and leaked it to the press stating that you and Hawkeye had died from the fall," Said Kitty Pryde to Saints Left.

"all we know is that there are only the students of SHIELD academy on the island, if we move out soon we should be able to break in an take back your belongings." Said Xavier.

"No, SHIELD will be expecting that. Herald and Enid are Smarter than you think if they knew about Hawkeye ad Widows Plan they will be expecting something like this."

"What do you suggest then? us to wait?" asked Wolverine.

"No, that's when Kitty comes in." said Saint looking at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Your Intangibility power, you could walk straight through the walls without people even knowing your there." Said Saint.

"But in the vault they have motion sensors they'll get her once she makes a single step inside." Said Ice-Man.

"Your correct, but from what I gather they don't know Cap brought you here. Charles, could you get inside the minds of the guards in the control room just long enough to give Kitty time to find my artificial leg?"

"I can hold them off longer than that. " said the Professor.

"then what do the Avenger do?" asked Iron man.

"your the most important part of the plan, you will be attacking the Tri-Carrier with Ice man and Wolverine to buy them some time."

"Wait, you want us to Attack the Tri-Carrier?!" exclaimed Falcon.

"Yes that would take the attention from the School and recall all of their ground forces to the Carrier long enough for Kitty to get my leg and we can join you once I have my leg.

"Okay, so the plan is for the Avengers to cause a Distraction on the Tri-carrier, While Professor X and Kitty Pryde break into The Tri-Scelian to find your artificial Leg that might not even be there. then what would you like us to do?" asked Banner sitting two heros down from Saint.

" Yes Doctor Banner, it is a very risky mission but I would like to draw your attention to this," He rolled up his pants leg and placed it so everyone could see, his leg was incredibly swollen and the veins looked black and infected, "Coco, as skilled as she was couldn't get the compound that I needed for the leg and with all the experiments we did to try and fix my leg it caused more harm then good, this is my last chance. If I don't get that leg im going to die of infection within the next week or so."

Everyone's gazes darkened then in unison agreed to the plan. as everyone left the room Saint pulled Doctor Banner aside. "Doctor, you will remain back her at Avengers tower with me,"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because once Kitty get the Leg she cant perform the surgery to place it back on, and the Professor cant do it either."

"Okay but what about the others? There going to need the Hulk."

"Not Right Away. I am Going to need you when the time comes."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (The Triscelian)

Kitty Pryde has somehow made her way onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. Triscelian where the next Generation of Heroes are being Trained. Kitty moves trough walls and doors dodging the Students and staff wen she accidentally bumps into Luke Cage and Spiderman.

"Kitty Pryde? What are you doing here?" asked Luke.

"Shhhhhh!" she held up her Hands telling them both to be Quiet.

"I need your help, is there any place we can go to talk in private?"

"Yeah the Sleeping Quarters, What's this about?" asked Spider-Man.

"I'll tell you when we Get there." she Replied.

They Make their Way to the Sleeping Quarters where Iron Fist, Nova and Squirrel Girl are sitting and having a Conversation.

"Danny, Nova, Squirrel Girl we have a Situation, Suit up." Said Spiderman.

Kitty explained everything that was going on to the young Heroes and even explained about the Dark Angel Siblings taking over Fury's Body and that Saint and the Avengers need their Help.

 _"Kitty, are you in Position?"_ Asked the Professor Telepathically.

"Yes Professor, I've Convinced Some of the Students to help me." Said Kitty out loud as the Professor tapped into the Minds of Spiderman, Squirrel Girl, Nova, Power Man and Iron Fist. They all let out a sigh of relief as they were explained the entire situation from the professor.

* * *

Moving through the School The Professor was in their heads the entire time, Students and Staff pass them with "hello's" and "hiya's" and went on with their business.

"Okay here's the Vault the storage container should be on the inside." Said Spiderman putting his Code into the Computer while at Avengers Tower Professor X and Dr. Banner prep Saint for the Surgery.

The vault Door opens and an alarm blares, The Hero's get ready for a fight while Kitty searches for the Leg SHIELD Agents arrive on scene and begin to attack the Heroes, "I Got it!" Kitty Yelled over the Fighting.

"Okay lets Go, Danny Cover us." Said Spiderman swinging from Web to Web kicking Agents to the ground, Iron Fist uses his powers to punch the ground creating a Shock Wave that knocks the remaining Agents on the ground. They run for the Wall following Kitty, Spiderman Grabs her hand and the other follow his lead and they fuse through the wall together, they find that they are face to face with the Quinjet on Auto Piolet.

"GET IN!" Shouted Dr. Banners Voice. The Six Heroes sprint inside to find no one inside and that the ship is flying itself.

"Get Saint Ready for the Surgery, I've Brought some Backup for the fight on the Tri-Carrier." Said Kitty holding tight to the Leg.

Once the jet gets docked and locked in at Avengers Tower Kitty leads the Web Warriors inside and to the operation room, "Here You go Doctor Banner." Said Kitty handing the leg to him.

"Okay, The procedure should be simple enough, Power Man your the Strongest one here at the moment, Hold Saint Down, Nova You and Spiderman Will be on Monitors give me his vitals, Kitty you and the Professor will have to leave the room." Squirrel Girl, The Professor and Kitty Leave the room while Iron Fist helps Dr. Banner maneuver around the leg and Saints Body.

* * *

"Hey Teach, How are things Going down there?" Asked Wolverine on Coms.

"We have Retrived the Leg, Dr. Banner is Working on the Surgery now, How are things going up there?"

"The Siblings Have called Backup, Doc Oc, Magnito, Green Goblin, Red Skull and MODOCK are up here giving us a little trouble but we should have it..." the connection was lost,

"Logan?" asked Kitty.

"We need to Hurry," Said the Professor, the next thing they knew the doors open and Dr. Banner emerges with a Smile on his Face, " The leg is on and he's Doing great he should be up an walking within a few moments as soon as the pain meds wear off."

"Charles?" said a Gravely Voice.

"Saint my friend, Its good to see your feeling fit." said the Professor, Kitty ran up to her old friend and gave him a warm hug,

"Thanks for that Kitty, Now whats the Damage up in the Sky?" Asked Saint.

"The Dark Angel Siblings have summoned other Vilians to the Tri-Carrier and the others are pinned down." said the Professor.

"Okay, Doctor you and I will lead Spiderman and the others into the Fight, Nova you and Kitty will Get the Professor to Nick Fury where he will try and Expel their Influence over him." said Saint.

* * *

Iron-Man is Flying through the Sky avoiding cannons joined by Falcon and Storm while Thor is locked in combat with Green Goblin. Ice Man is fighting Pyro. Magnito is holding Wolverine in the air while Red Skull is fighting Captain America and Black Widow. Hawkeye is firing arrows at MODOCK to keep him pinned down so he couldn't fight the others. Ant Man is Sprinting through the fight being chased by Taskmaster and Doc Oc.

a full grown battle cry is herd and then out of nowhere Hulk bursts into the middle of the Fight followed Closely by Saint who is Air borne. Spiderman Shoots Magnito in the Face with his webs distracting him while Beast tackled him to the Ground. Iron Fist Slams into Red Skull while Cap throws His Shield into him knocking him out of the fight. Power Man and Squirrel Girl grab one of Oc's Legs while Thor drops his Hammer onto him Holding him there long enough for Iron Man to shot a Repulser Blast powerful enough to knock him out.

MODOCK was still under suppression fire from Hawkeye when Saint Swoops in and slams into the villain with all his strength knocking him out cold.

"Well Saint, Its good to know your on our Side." Said Iron-Man holding out his Hand for a Hand Shake.

"Of corse, thanks for everything guys, Nova, Kitty and the Professor are going to need help inside. There going after the Dark Angel Siblings , just long enough to buy us some time to get there." Said Saint.

"Okay lets move, Avengers Assemble!" Said Cap holding up his Shield. they all make their way inside to find Nick Fury sitting in the Corner knocked out cold, Nova was shooting energy beams into a cloud of Darkness as he moved out of the way of energy pulses.

looking close into the cloud of Darkness the Heroes realize that the body is that of Professor Xavier. "CHARLES!" yelled Saint, He Flew up into the air and tackled the old man to the ground. they struggled around for a bit while the other Heroes couldn't get past the waves of darkness that surrounded the two men.

"Come on Charles your stronger than this kid! remember your Professor X, your the strongest Hero I know!"

"Your Professor X is no more, all that remains is Dlareh, the Protector of Darkness!"

"Charles, remember, remember who you are!"

the Professors face darkened and then all the sudden he yelled in complete pain then Saint was blasted out of the Darkness into the other Avengers landing on Power Man and Falcon.


End file.
